The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Industrial gas pipelines include a network of pipes transporting gas. The pipes are fastened together with fasteners which typically include a threaded bolt with which a nut can engage, or a shaft with threaded ends to which a pair of nuts can be oppositely engaged. In practice, the fasteners need to be released when maintaining the pipeline and invariably nuts are difficult to remove from their threaded fastener shafts.
Lubricant can be brush applied around the threaded fastener shaft during pipeline installation so that the nut can more readily be removed from the shaft during maintenance. In practice, applying the lubricant with a brush is an awkward, often messy and labour intensive task.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative means for applying lubricant to a fastener.